


The End

by ctmamy



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmamy/pseuds/ctmamy
Summary: "Just how far will I go to fix this?"She'd never go far enough...-Elizabeth Gloria Morgan is normal enough. Her friends are good and close, her parents are still alive and well, and she has an older brother.But her parents won't stop arguing, her brother is spineless, and she's afraid to mention it because these problems seem so minute beside that of her friend's deceased parents, abusive mom, and dad, and the list could go on.Drugs shouldn't be an escape, but what people don't know won't hurt them. Right?





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> I've mulled over making this fanfiction for quite some time at this point and it's been in my drafts on my computer for a while, and I've finally decided to publish it. It's also on Wattpad under the same name if people have a preference to read it there for some reason. 
> 
> All feedback is appreciated :,) (Also it's not yet even known to me who and if there will be a ship in this story with the OC and one of the Gang members, but if you have any suggestions to that, I welcome them.)

It felt like I was floating. My body felt weightless, and I was rather glad it did. 

The weight on my chest from all my feelings wasn't there, because I was as light as a feather. 

It kind of felt like I was having an out of body experience, but at the same time, things felt like they were going in slow motion. I moved my hand, or tried to, and found that my body wouldn't cooperate with me the way I wanted it to. My brain told me to move, but my body had other ideas. My hands, which once felt weightless only moments before, felt like a heavy boulder now.

For a minute, I had kind of forgotten what I'd done. 

For a minute, I thought maybe I was just on the best high of my life.

For a minute, I thought I was fine.

But I was wrong, because if I was fine, then I would never have done what I did.


	2. o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dynamic on Elizabeth's family, etc.

"Elizabeth Gloria Morgan!"

She sure as hell was angry, I noted as I tried to walk past her and walk up the steps towards my room. I should've known at this point that that just wasn't how things were going to go. Her wrinkled hands from washing dishes wrapped around my small wrist and I near thought she would snap it. Instead, she pulled it extra hard dragging me towards her and surely making sure I would bruise in the process, whether she meant to or not.

"You don't walk away from me, Elizabeth!"

Ma was tough. And not the good kind of tough you'd use as a compliment; no far from that. I used to look at her and think about Johnny Cade's mother. I thought they might be able to bond over being mad at their kids for no reason. But I realized soon not too long after I thought that, that our parents were way different. At least my mom acknowledged my existence, sure she'd cursed it a few times when I really ruffled her perfect feathers, not like Johnny's mom.

At least my mom still claimed she loved me well enough.

"You have to stop skipping classes Elizabeth! You just can't keep doing it. You hear me? Is it your friends? Do they make you?" she rambled on, red in the face. I wished that my brother Shane was here, but he'd left a long time ago.

If he were here, she'd be on his ass, not mine.

It sounded low. Sounded like I just didn't care about my brother or how my parents treated him. Which is at least a bit true at this point; he'd done a lot to deserve my disdain towards him even if he had his good moments. I spent most of my life standing up for his actions against my parents, even when he didn't deserve it, and he'd never done me the same courtesy. Now he was out living with our aunt and uncle.

But if he were then it wouldn't just be all about me. And this time, I'd let our parents chew him out all they wanted. I wouldn't care, I wouldn't stop them.

That's what I told myself at least.

"Your father is going to be so upset Elizabeth," her voice, which went down a considerable few octaves, was even.

"Don't tell him," I found myself saying quickly. God forbid she tell dad, his temper was unenviable, "It's not my friend's ma. This is only the third time."

It was true. It was only the third time I'd skipped a class. That year.

School made me feel like I was the walking dead. Like a zombie. The only class I was good at was history, the others I passed but my grades weren't too hot. Especially not in my parent's eyes. I'd gotten a talking to once about how Ponyboy Curtis' parents aren't here no more and yet he manages to get A's. I never told Pony that, it'd sound like my parents were using his parent's death to motivate me. Which I guess they were, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Elizabeth!" she looked redder than before. I realized I shouldn't have used the whole it's only the third time thing. It just added fuel to her already burning fire.

"You know I hate math," my voice sounded like a whiny child's, and if I were my mom I'd probably hit the upside of my head for whining as I did, "Mrs. Dean isn't even a good teacher mom."

"Or you're just not a good student," she clipped hottly, "you aren't even bothering to try. I swear to you Elizabeth. If you fail this year..."

I'd never failed a year before. I'd always pulled through and managed at least a 65 average at the least. I wasn't about to let myself fail this year, that I was sure about. I'd beat myself up about it more than my parents would.

"I won't fail it, mom," I sounded at least a bit confident, I hoped that reflected on my grades, "Can I go to my room now?" 

She gave me a look. It looked like she wanted to hit me, and at the same time like she was about to cry. She really did act like I was the bane of her existence sometimes. And sometimes I was almost sure I was.

"Yeah. Just... Get out of my sight," she sighed. She didn't sound angry anymore, but she sounded tired. It almost made me feel bad, but if I thought about it too then I'd let it make me feel bad and I already felt that way enough of the time. 

I took my ass upstairs as fast as I could after that and closed the door. Breathing out a breath I'd been holding, I walked to my bed in the middle of the room and fell down onto it. Not bothering to change my clothes, or take off my pink converse. My nose felt weird because I was almost sure I was gonna cry. But I didn't want to, because that was stupid, and I hated crying because it made me feel like an idiot. I knew I was an ugly crier, I knew that much. My mom said it to me once, so did my brother when my first boyfriend had broken up with me. 

He probably just wanted to make me stop crying but he didn't know how. It just made it worse, like he always made things. Worse. 

My head was buried in the drab sage green comforter on my bed that my parents got me for Christmas one year. I hated it. But it was the most comfortable comforter in the house. I hated it because the green made me feel sad; it was so dull. But it was the most comfortable comforter in the house, next to my parents'.

I didn't want to move, so I just didn't. The clock on my bedside table which was really old and janky, it always flickered between numbers, but I didn't care to use the money to buy a new one, read that it was 7:32 pm. 

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep almost instantly; that was a feat for me.


End file.
